


～女優雨宮蓮～12小時生中出

by LittleYelStar



Category: Persona 5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYelStar/pseuds/LittleYelStar
Summary: 【mob主】【R18/掉節操預警】這是一個P5主被逼迫拍AV的內容tag：年輕男學生/黑髮/淫美青年/素人/一兒的papa/無套/中出/np/強姦/輪姦
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	～女優雨宮蓮～12小時生中出

得到這部片子完全是意外之喜，大概誰都不知道，其實我是只喜歡美少年的類型，我在失業這段時間在樓下的音像店幾乎租遍了所有美少年影碟，在我以為資源快要枯竭的時候，老闆見我志同道合，將這部風塵了數年的影碟……還說『破例』出租給我，並且說一天內必須親自到店歸還，到底是什麼片子有這麼大的魅力，不由得好奇心起，我回家便打開了影碟。

影碟裡面的背景像是酒店房間，而一名頭髮蓬鬆，肌膚白皙的少年坐在一張凳子上，看來就是本片的主角了，毫無新意的開頭，老闆如此珍藏推薦的影片到底是什麼質量，我沒有快進，認真看了下去。

「你叫什麼名字？……喂、好好看著鏡頭回答呀？」

「雨…雨宮，蓮。」

這時候之前還有點閃躲鏡頭的少年終於轉過頭來，沈默半頃才支支吾吾地回答了一個像是臨時起出來的化名。

最先讓我注意到的是這幅清純的樣子，完全就是未成年高中生吧，出來拍色情影片不是犯法嗎，哦……這種可有可無的事情怎樣都好，去死吧。只要能抱到這麽美味的少年，誰管這些見鬼的法律，我咧開嘴笑了起來。

立刻將罪惡感拋諸腦後，我欣賞起來黑髮男孩的小臉蛋，哦……實在是太漂亮了，這個樣子就算走到街上也是絕對的上品啊，眼睛上的睫毛是女孩子嗎，水汪汪的大眼睛楚楚可憐一樣眨著，完全就是一臉『快來凌辱我啊』的小羔羊。

我魔怔一般盯著蓮那張一開一合的淡粉色小嘴，如果那張小嘴含著男人的慾望是什麼樣子的呢，我的身體微微熱了起來。

「之前有過性經驗嗎？」

「……」

影片中的黑髮少年像是被問到一樣刷地通紅了臉，真是可愛呢。怎麼了，這樣的反應難道還是雛嗎。

「怎麼了，快說。」鏡頭外傳來男人不滿的催促聲。

這時候，化名叫蓮君的人終於抬起頭來望著鏡頭回答。

「……有。」

「是在你幾歲的時候？」

「……16歲。」

……現在的高中生真是不得了啊，年紀輕輕玩得這麽浪，真是看不出來，明明外表這麽清純，不過我很快從失落中振作了起來，看來我接下來可以好好欣賞衣服之下的淫蕩身體了，我舔了舔乾澀的唇。

「跟誰，女朋友還是男朋友？」

「……不…不認識的男人，不記得了。」

……肯定是未成年便被覬覦他的男人們奪去貞操了，估計還被賣出來拍片吧，真是可憐啊，可是想到如此淫美的青年被迷姦，或者男人們輪番凌辱的樣子，我的下身便不可抑制地起了反應。

「呵呵，明明外表這麼清純，原來是喜歡一夜情的類型呢，真是淫蕩的性格~」

「……不…不是的。」

黑髮少年搖著頭試圖反駁，但卻還是被鏡頭外的男人毫不留情調侃到雙頰羞赧，沒辦法啊，誰叫他長著這麼一副讓人忍不住欺負的樣子呢。

「呵呵呵，有什麼關係，你這樣的類型一定有很多人想跟你做吧。」

「不……不要再說了。」

此時影片中的少年已經被羞辱到滿臉羞紅，連回答問題都帶著輕微的氣音，像是不忍直視一般閃躲著鏡頭。

「你拍片的時候，有沒有想過你家人看到會怎樣？」

只是在聽到『家人』的時候，少年像是受到什麼打擊一般渾身一震，大張的雙瞳流露出來的脆弱光芒，真是令人忍不住想要好好疼愛一番。

「！！……不！不會的……我只有一個…兒子。」

「是嗎，難道是單親papa出來拍片維持生計？還真是不容易呢。」男人低喘著，忍不住伸出手摩挲著柔嫩的臉蛋。

「……」

不敢過度推拒男人，又像是極力迴避話題一樣，蓮緊閉著雙眼轉過了頭，抿著性感的薄唇不再作聲，仔細觀察或許還能看到少年連緊閉的睫毛都顫抖起來。

「現在把衣服脫了。」似乎是訪談環節已經結束，鏡頭外的男人直接下達了簡單明了的命令。

「什——！」

聽到鏡頭外的男人突然命令脫衣，化名為蓮的少年像聽到什麼不可置信的內容一般，羞恥到連耳根都在發紅。從影片還聽到些微粗喘，以及不耐的催促聲。

「快點！」

「嗚……」

估計是被脅迫吧，少年的瞳孔定格在了遠處不久，終於像屈服一樣瑟瑟發抖地慢慢解開襯衣。估計男人是想好好品嚐他的羞恥，沒有催促，但鏡頭將少年顫抖著指尖脫下潔白襯衣的樣子慢慢拍攝了下來……明明這樣的脫衣跟之前的美少年影片比起來一點都不誘惑，怎麼我看了之後會這麼硬……這真是魔性啊，一定因為蓮君的樣子太淫蕩的錯。

伴隨著解開皮帶扣的聲音，蓮君蜜色的肌膚終於完全袒露在鏡頭面前……

真是絕品，兩點小巧的乳尖像是沒被使用過一樣，泛著粉嫩的色澤。蓮君穿著一條純白的平角內褲，看起來像完全未經人事的青澀少年，我笑了，不禁開始期待起內裡包裹著的誘人果實，這時鏡頭外的男人很適時地發話了。

「內褲也脫了。」

鏡頭外的聲音滿滿的不耐煩，蓮君終於放棄一般，扭過頭伸手慢慢褪下了最後一層防線。

「不許遮住。」

纖細的雙臂被鏡頭外的一雙粗壯手臂粗暴地拉開，緊接著，稚嫩的性器就徹底暴露在了鏡頭面前，這居然是——

「喔喔……攝影師特寫一下，為了方便拍片，蓮君的下面——已經被剃精光咯。」

「嗚…不要看……」

似乎是羞恥到受不了吧，失去最後的阻擋，蓮君連說話都帶著泣音，但雙手被鏡頭外的男人錮緊了，連腿根都在顫抖呢，嘖嘖，真是可憐。

此時男人終於下達了更加過分的指令。

「現在自慰給我看。」

「……！！」

「快點。」

「這個不行……！」

少年終於受不了地叫了出聲，此時鏡頭轉了過去，由於視角轉換太快我只看到了一個高大的男人走了過去，至於後來屏幕就完全黑掉了，正當我想著這就完了的時候，影片突然轉到了下一個血脈僨張鏡頭。

而見到那個鏡頭毫無心理準備的我當下幾乎連鼻血都要噴出來了，在酒店的大床上，而剛才被脅迫的青澀少年，居然大張著纖細雙腿，在鏡頭面前上下撫慰著自己半勃的性器，他的下身一片光滑，連無毛的性器都完全袒露在了觀眾面前，看到蓮君淫美的臉蛋上帶著淚痕，忍耐著滿臉恥辱可是又不得已沈浸在情慾的樣子……我硬到不行，馬上隨著他的動作掏出下身的陰莖紓解起來。

「嗚唔…………」

「這不是能好好做嗎，嘖嘖，這個小洞，真是色情的顏色啊。」

真是不得了……居然連菊穴都是難得一見的桃粉色，隨著蓮的喘息在微微張合著，隨即另一手進入了鏡頭，在擔驚受怕的蓮君面前擠出了大量粉紅色潤滑劑，晶亮的潤滑將少年白嫩的腿根，光滑的秘處，以及翕動的小穴都弄得一片粘稠，之後佔滿潤滑的手指便在鏡頭下直接插入了蓮君的後穴。

「不…啊…不要手指……啊呀……」

敏感的身體不堪玩弄，而經驗豐富的男人一進入便在他的體內激烈翻攪起來，外壁都在男人的調教下被玩到通紅了，這時候低沉的男音還不忘繼續提問。

「在拍片的過程中有享受嗎？有過性高潮嗎？」

「啊啊……不知道…哈啊……」

嫩紅的媚肉被男人的指尖翻了出來，蓮君被羞辱得連雙腿都忍不住一直顫，但是下身粉嫩的青莖卻被自己的手玩到直挺，連嫩芽的頂端都在淌水，配上一臉通紅的臉蛋，實在是可愛到不行啊。

「這不是都濕了嗎，難道蓮君是被看著會特別興奮的類型？」

「不……不是…啊啊……」

「不知道你兒子看到的話會怎麼樣呢，papa被玩到像女人一樣濕答答～」

「不……！不要…！嗚嗚嗚……」

男人似乎是惡意使壞，靈活的指尖直將蓮君的小穴攪到水聲嘖嘖作響，似乎說兒子的話能極大激發蓮的羞恥心，壞心的男人玩得不易樂乎，可憐的黑髮少年終於被說到忍不住啜泣了起來，儘管嘴上說著拒絕的話語，還真是沒有說服力呢。

「叔叔來讓你更舒服吧～」

此時男人居然拿出了一支黑色按摩棒，佔滿了潤滑的頂端嗡嗡作響，呵呵，蓮君在看到這個尺寸之後怕得失神抵抗起來，而無法推拒男人的力氣，淚水終於失控地從那張可愛的小臉上滑落，我也硬得快受不了，只能加速套弄自己的下身。

「——這個不行…！啊啊……哈啊——」

儘管少年不斷推拒著身上的大手，可是也抵不過男人們的粗壯的臂彎，只能無助地看著身下的小穴直接被粗長的震動棒一寸寸擠入，隨即蓮君尖叫著，被逼出極為魅惑的聲音。

「手不要停啊，在拍著呢，腿張開點……對，你看看，小穴已經爽到不行了吧。」

「啊啊啊……不…不要……」

整根按摩棒都被推了進去，粗長的黑色直徑直接把嫩紅的小穴撐得沒有一絲縫隙，還能看到嗡嗡震動的深色外緣，連粉嫩小穴的淫液都被粗大的按摩棒擠得噴濺出來，發紅的小嘴不斷逸出微弱的求饒，可是蓮君的身體卻給予了誠實的反應——只見他難掩一臉醉於色慾的潮紅，像是著魔似的漸漸加快下身撫弄的速度。

「哈啊——」

在高頻的震動下敏感的蓮君很快就繳械投降，連嘴裡的涎液都控制不住，撫弄自己的淫美青年大張著雙唇發出無聲的呻吟，前端筆挺的性器抖著激射出一大股愛液，而後方的粗大卻一刻也不停地繼續嗡嗡震動。此時鏡頭外又傳來男人下流的調侃聲音。

「喔喔……射了好多啊，蓮君最近都沒有找男人們做過嗎？嘖，叔叔也快不行了。」

「哈……哈啊…請……不要再……」

沒有理會蓮君的求饒，身下嗡嗡震動的按摩棒被一隻粗壯的手拔了出來，可憐的後穴早已被撐大出震動棒的形狀，從鏡頭下還能清晰可見裡頭蠕動的鮮嫩媚肉，此時綻開像蓮花一般妖異的色澤，像是誘惑著男人們進去狠狠蹂躪一番。

看到此番景象，鏡頭外男人們紛紛興奮地粗喘起來，床鋪中央的蓮君就像被一群餓狼等待分吃的鮮美羔羊。

「說什麼呢，正戲才要開始啊，還有這——麼多人等著插你下面的小洞呢。」

畫面開始模糊，我只能依稀見到數名男人進入鏡頭逼近蓮君。接下來的片段又是黑屏了，我耐心等待著下一幕——

「手扶好了，對……就是這樣。」

大概又被男人們好好疼愛了一番，渾身赤裸的少年似乎已經被玩到雙目失神，被擺成了跪趴的姿勢，屁股對著床尾，而雙手被指示著攀住床頭，從燈光之下似乎還能看到數個男人的陰影。這時候，鏡頭直接拉到了蓮君的小穴，一雙大手直接拉開了被震動棒玩得汁水橫流的穴口，而令我更加血脈僨張的是，強姦他的男人，居然直接將鼻子湊到了蓮君的媚穴外嗅了起來——

「唔唔，這股味道，真騷……」

唔……我也忍不住想要品嚐一下影片裡面少年的味道了，一定是香得不得了，只要男人聞到就想強姦他的發情味道。

男人被強烈的發情氣味勾動著，大手直接扣住了少年纖細的腰肢，而下一秒粗長黝黑的肉棒便強行破開蓮君身下的小洞，一下便全部插了進去。

「不…不要——呀啊……啊啊啊……」

「喔喔……這張小嘴真是緊啊，真的被別人用過了嗎，要開始動咯？」

很顯然並沒有理會少年的哀聲抗拒，看起來無比壯碩的男人在剛進入便急不可耐地搖晃起下身。

這實在是——太色情了，鏡頭直接特寫出蓮君被侵犯的下體，粗長的肉棒直接將嫩粉的穴肉撐得滿滿的，連淫水都順著操弄被不斷擠出，粘連在身後男人肥大的囊袋上，又隨著抽插啪啪不斷拍打在蜜色的臀肉上，更糟糕的是，明明是男孩子，但蓮君清朗的聲線在被侵犯的時候，卻叫得比任何av女優都要媚惑誘人。

「啊啊啊…不…慢……哈啊啊啊……」

「喔，蓮君，這邊也請多指教了。」

男人沒有理會蓮脆弱的哀求，此時，又一個男人進入了鏡頭，下一秒青筋暴起的猙獰肉棒便直挺挺地戳在了蓮君微喘的小臉上，而趁著黑髮青年被操得浪吟而半張著嘴的時候，前方的男人直接將自己送入了微張的小嘴裡。

「嗚唔………！」

被插弄到無法反抗的美少年只能強迫被抬起下巴，小嘴被強制撐開，吞入男人硬熱的肉棒。化名為蓮的少年不堪承受似的閉起哭得通紅的雙眼，而下身卻被男人粗暴頂弄得一直向前，前方的小嘴被迫更深含入了男人的慾望。

「喔喔，真是能吸……！乖孩子……」

「唔……！嗚嗚……！」

突然，蓮君的身體被插弄得顫抖不已，但在嘴巴同時被操著的情況下卻只能發出含糊不清的呻吟，前方的嫩芽隨著動作在無人撫慰的情況下微微挺起，而身後侵犯的壯碩男人卻像找到了什麼秘寶一樣興奮地粗喘出聲。

「喔？是這裡嗎～讓蓮君舒服的點❤️好喔～快射吧。」

「嗚唔唔……」

鏡頭的方向改變了，直接清晰地拍攝出蓮君大張著唇吸吮男人肉棒的淫蕩樣子，而本身壓抑的喘息聲在男人的疼愛下卻帶著一絲甜蜜和沈溺，直聽得我內心猛跳。蓮君柔韌美麗的身體像是受不了快感似的在男人身下不住扭動，卻逃不過男人們的魔掌，操幹他的男人看起來像是在他的敏感點不住抽動，而桎梏纖腰的大手隨著抽送還不斷啪啪拍打身下的蜜色臀瓣。

「哈啊——！哈……哈……」

蓮君終於受不住地吐出了嘴裡的肉棒，浮滿潮紅的漂亮臉蛋上，也沾滿了口交牽出來的透明淫液。身前顫抖的性器突然抽搐著迸濺出一股股的純白液體……竟然只靠後面就直接被插射了，我震驚得說不出話，這幅身體，簡直就像天生被男人抱一樣，實在是——

「真是騷貨，這張小嘴真是太會吸了，這邊也快不行了……唔！」

而在剛高潮完失神的蓮君面前，前方的男人也終於受不了似的，將滾燙的白濁直接就噴灑在了少年的臉頰上，過多的液體玷污了可愛的小臉，將他射得滿臉都是污穢，連帶發梢也佔滿了男人的味道，承載不下的精液順著小嘴邊緣不住滴落下來，加上蓮君被操幹到不住低喘的淫美樣子，那畫面竟然比我看過的任何影片都要放浪非常。

「舔乾淨。」見身下的少年略微皺眉的樣子，發洩過後的男人直接將自己的精液塞進艷紅的小嘴，還不忘伸出粗糙的手指玩弄著蓮君柔軟的小舌。

「唔嗚……」

「性奴就該有性奴的樣子。」將少年玩弄到徹底失神之後，男人還不忘拍了拍蓮君的小臉，鞭撻著赤裸酮體的羞恥。

「不……不要再……哈啊——」身後的男人見狀直接拉起了蓮君纖細的手臂，壯碩的下身向前挺動，毫不停歇地發力頂弄著尚在高潮抽搐的小穴。

「啊啊……不……」絕頂之後的稚嫩性器已經射不出來，只能無力地隨著男人的抽插不住甩動，頂端的蜜液哭泣一般灑落在床單上，蓮仰起媚紅的小臉，不堪承受一般發出尖利的叫聲，而目睹這一切的我卻覺得更硬了。

「唔——！哈啊啊……啊……」

而又有一個蓄勢待發的男人進入了鏡頭，被禁錮雙手的蓮君只能毫無反抗地被迫含進抵在臉上的粗硬慾望。鏡頭特寫到了蓮君被操幹到發紅的小穴，男人前後擺動著胯部，青筋暴漲的黝黑性器在艷紅的小嘴裡出入的場面異常香艷，我隨著畫面中男人的動作加速套弄著下身。

身後的男人粗喘一聲，下身直接發力狠狠操進了蓮的最深處，漲硬的慾望突突直跳，抵在小穴的最深處射出大股的濃精。

「呀啊——不……」蓮發出失聲的呻吟，敏感點被連續衝擊的少年繃緊了身軀，禁不住快感的鞭撻，白嫩的腿根狠狠顫抖著，又在男人的操幹之下高潮了。

「居然用小穴就去了，該說是天賦異稟嗎……哈哈哈哈~」鏡頭外傳來數名男人的淫笑。

蓮君美麗的臉龐上沾滿了男人們粘稠的精液，連髮梢也帶著幾縷白濁，嫩紅的秘處已經不知道被第幾個男人插入射精，從雙丘之間依稀可見，承載不下的白濁順著佈滿青紫抓痕的腿根洄洄流在了潔白的床單上。

「都被灌滿了，這樣肯定能懷上了吧。也許你的兒子會很開心，papa要給他生個弟弟還是妹妹囉？不過連孩子的爸爸是誰都不知道就是了..……」

「嗚……不行了…不要再……」伴隨著微弱的抗拒，蓮君抖著雙手捂住了肚子，被輪番灌注之後的小腹已如懷孕一般微微隆起。

「不想要懷孕？」鏡頭外的男人低聲說道，隨著他的話語身旁的幾個男人發出猶如惡魔般的低笑。

「很簡單，都排出來就好了。」

「什——」被連續絕頂衝擊得失神的少年尚未回過神來，鏡頭裡又伸入了一隻手，男人拿著一個類似分娩盆的不銹鋼器皿，塞到了他的下身。

「順便記錄一下中出的分量……呵呵……」

「不要……不……」蓮驚恐地瞪大了雙眼，被男人們強硬的力氣禁錮而動彈不得，身體被強制擺成了趴跪的姿態，而佈滿指痕的腿根被強硬地分開，那寬大的盆子便順著體位擠進了顫抖的雙腿間。

「那就只好再調教一遍了。」鏡頭外傳來男人下流不堪的笑聲，「反正這裡的道具可以讓蓮君全部玩一遍哦~怎麼樣？」

「不……嗚嗚……」被強迫的黑髮少年抽泣著張開雙腿，被男人的手用力按壓小腹，蓮君發出不堪承受的哭吟，腰肢緊緊繃直著，秘處的小口微微張開，體內的白濁便混著淫液順著腿根蜿蜒而下，像失禁一樣流到雙腿之間的鐵盆內。

「攝影師對準這裡特寫了~」

被操到微腫的穴口像一張發紅的小嘴一翕一張，數不清幾人份量的精液混著小穴泌出的淫水從裡面潺潺流出，鏡頭調到了近處，將宛如雌獸分娩般的場面特寫了下來。

「不行……嗚嗚嗚……」在眾目睽睽之下排洩的羞恥打擊得失聲，控制不住臉頰滑落的淚水，連帶著皓白的可愛腳趾也繃緊顫抖著，排洩過後的蜜穴還牽連著幾縷淫靡的牽絲，隱約可見內裡不斷抽搐的殷紅媚肉，此時正隨著蓮君抽泣聲不住瑟縮著，卻是被玩到合不攏的狀態。

「已經……嗚…夠了吧……」

「看來榨取的分量還不夠呢……真是沒用的小羊。」伴隨著男人壓抑的低喘，數根手指在鏡頭之下插入了蓮的小穴不住翻攪，摳挖出更多晶亮的淫液。

「來一點助興的小道具好了。」另外一個男人的聲音在旁邊說道，他說著拿來了一管拔掉了針頭的注射器，裡面裝著一看就很不妙的粉色液體。

「這…這是什麼……」意識到未知的危險，蓮君擔驚受怕得直往後退，纖白的腳踝很快被男人們拖拽回來，被數名男人逼迫的少年可憐地發抖，只能無助地瞪大了濕潤的雙眸，看著那管可怕的藥劑不斷逼近，而這樣的表情更加令男人們興奮起來。

「增強性慾的催淫劑？要怎麼叫都行，反正是調教性奴專用……哈哈哈……」

沒等他反應過來，數隻粗壯的手臂緊按著癱軟的身體，粗壯的注射管一下便插進了嫩穴深處，緊接著，大量的粉色液體便一滴不漏，一次全部灌注在了蓮的體內。

「不——哈啊啊啊……嗚嗚啊啊啊…………」

赤裸的酮體被電到一般痙攣起來，蓮君的雙唇間發出幾近崩潰的沙啞哭吟，小穴承載不住過量的粉色液體，而柔韌的腿根、連帶前方光滑的囊袋都被媚藥染上濕亮的痕跡，被狠狠注射完的纖細酮體已經無力支撐，蓮渾身脫力倒在了床上，發出脆弱的輕哼聲，連腰肢都是軟的。

男人們壞心地笑了起來，鏡頭拍下了數雙手在裸露的蜜色肌膚上遊走的場面，而無力反抗的蓮半是沉迷又帶著抗拒地閉上眼睛，只能任由男人們玷污著身體。清媚的少年逐漸墮落情慾的戲碼極大滿足了我隱藏的性癖，我的呼吸也開始逐漸粗重起來。

「啊……唔……」全身的肌膚漸漸漫上可口的櫻粉色，蓮迷亂地咬唇搖著頭，但前方挺立的性器以及相互摩擦著的雙腿分明已經是瀕臨失控的狀態。

「怎麼了？已經受不了了吧？」鏡頭外傳來嘖笑聲，數名男人的陰影籠罩在瑟瑟發抖的少年上方，宛如欣賞著小羔羊落入陷阱的飢餓狼群。

「嗯~」壓抑不住不經意逸出唇邊的甜膩叫聲，蓮君驚慌地伸手捂住了雙唇，他的身體在逐漸的失控，似乎竭盡全力要抑住求歡的呻吟。

「自己掰開小穴啊，叔叔們會好好插進來滿足你的。」男人低聲淫笑著，引誘著漸漸沉溺情慾的小羊，「我想一下啊，不如就說『請用大肉棒操進我的騷穴，幹死我』吧~怎麼了，應該很容易吧？」

「……請、用……嗚……」被男人們逼迫著仰躺在床上張開雙腿，蓮顫抖的指尖伸到了下方艷紅的小穴入口，羞恥地別開了臉頰，混著濃厚帶著情欲的哭腔，眼角不住滑落的淚珠將身下的床單染出一片深色痕跡。

「怎麼了。」

鏡頭特寫到了蓮一片狼藉的下身，挺著粗壯男根的魁梧男人發出不滿的低吟，伸手啪啪地拍打著柔嫩的臀肉，「不想要的話就算了？」

「不……啊啊……」大概被體內的藥物逼迫到瘋狂，蓮狂亂地搖頭，白嫩的腿根已經打開到不可思議的角度，光滑無毛的性器兀自挺立，卻得不到痛快的撫慰，秘處誘人的小嘴已經濕到流水，一開一合地，渴求著更深的抽插。

「請、請操進我的…騷穴……」修長的手指用力掰開了雙丘之間的蜜穴，佈滿淚痕的美麗臉頰漫上醉酒般的潮紅，被蹂躪到微腫的小嘴婉轉吐出崩潰的泣音。

「幹死我…啊——」話音未落，蓮君失聲尖喘，大張的雙腿被狠狠拉到了男人壯碩的肩上，而青筋暴漲的紫紅性器猛地撐開了敏感的媚肉，直直頂入了嫩穴的深處。

「哈啊啊啊啊~~」交合的快感一下子炸開，少年崩潰般地拉直了頸項，瞳孔在催淫的藥效之下微微上翻，無法承載的津液順著唇邊蜿蜒而下，混著濃厚情慾的清冷聲線與迷蒙的哭腔混合在一起，既難耐又渴求的淫亂吟哦聽得我的心頭突突直跳。

「那、那裡……呀啊啊啊~」柔韌的腰肢被翻折起來，前方稚嫩的性器溢出的愛液全數打在了小腹上，但蓮君迷惘雙眸中已經滿是享受的神情，掛在男人肩上的雙腿也在慾望的沖刷之下緊緊繃直。

「嘖嘖、夾這麼緊，真是騷貨……」鏡頭沒有拍下蓮淫亂的表情，而取而代之的是兩人激烈交合的下身，強勁的腰部換了一個角度，經驗豐富的男人更加賣力地挺動下身，打樁一般地發狠撞擊著體內的敏感點，直把淫美的少年逼出猶如發情母獸一般的浪叫。

隨著大開大合的操幹飛濺出來的淫液發出『噗滋噗滋』的響亮水聲，混合肉體啪啪撞擊的浪蕩聲音，鏡頭外的男人們被撩得發出粗重的喘息。

「呀啊~想射……啊啊……」

「不行呢，蓮君要學會用後面去哦。」意圖撫慰的手很快被抓住，更多人參與了這場性愛盛宴，蓮的雙手被抓起套弄著兩旁的男根，而甚至有些男人開始用性器摩擦著潮紅的小臉，連一吋肌膚也不放過似的玷污著，蓮君的全身上下逐漸充滿了陌生男人的性愛氣味。

「唔唔……」發力頂弄著敏感點的男人也禁不住誘惑，伸出粗壯的舌頭蹂躪起了蓮君艷紅的小嘴，而鐵鉗般的大手緊緊環住了纖細的腰肢不讓逃脫，一時間空氣中滿是嘖嘖接吻的色香水聲。

畫面再次一轉，而接下來播出的畫面讓我全身的血幾乎都衝到了下身。

「蓮君，舌頭伸出來……對，乖孩子~」

似乎還是同一張床，全身赤裸的蓮君分開雙腿趴伏在了另一個壯碩男人的身上，他的全身都泛著異樣的潮紅，而蜜色的肌膚也被紅暈襯得更加可口了，他只是木然聽從男人的命令，無意識地張開小嘴乖乖伸出軟舌任由男人肥厚的舌頭伸進去翻攪掏弄。

「呼唔……唔唔……」

本來還十分抗拒與男人交合的蓮，卻被身下的男人吻得發出了享受的悶哼，就連接吻間帶出的水聲都聽得我面紅耳赤，更別提一臉懵懂的淫美少年的腔內被男人肆意翻攪的香艷場面了。

「蓮君，舒服嗎？」

男人放過了被他吸到癱軟的香舌，手卻在光裸的身上為所欲為，更為過分地伸到了他的胸前，以粗糙的指腹不住搔刮，揉弄著蓮君胸前敏感的兩點紅纓。

「呼啊啊……」

「看著鏡頭啊~」

黑髮的淫美青年被玩到發出像是雌獸交配一般的浪叫，仔細觀察之下，我還發現青年身下的嫩芽居然還被一條紅色絲帶緊緊束縛著無法舒解，隨著他的淫媚求歡摩擦著身下男人粗長的肉棒，此時的蓮君只是隨著男人的動作弓起腰，像是追求更多快感似的不住前後扭動腰肢。漂亮的臉蛋上紅暈滿佈，醉酒般恍惚對著鏡頭不停媚笑。

「舒…舒服……唔……」

「那麼給誠實的好孩子獎勵吧～」

鏡頭移到了後方，原來蓮君的後頭一直跪坐著另一個男人，只見那人用雙手粗暴抓住了粉嫩的兩瓣臀肉向兩邊撥開，被操得合不攏的小穴便在我面前展露無遺，隨即青筋暴起的紫紅性器便整根插入了蓮濕潤的秘地之中。

「呀啊啊……好…好深……」

蓮吮泣地仰起下顎，發出承受不住的喘息，似乎是先前已經被澆灌過的小穴不住抽動著，像是要榨乾男人的精液一般，貪婪地吸吮著裡面肆意抽插的肉刃。

「喔……這騷穴實在是太舒服了，蓮君真厲害，叔叔快不行了。」

「還……還要…啊……快……呼唔唔……」

而被頂弄到淫叫不已的少年隨即又被身下的男人抓回去接吻，就連胸前的粉嫩乳頭都被粗糙的指尖按揉玩弄著。

「唔唔……好舒服…呀啊啊~」

嘴邊掛著激烈翻攪的涎液，蓮無意識地前後挺動腰肢，以身下被束縛的嫩芽摩擦男人硬熱的肉棒，小穴承載不住的大股白濁隨著抽送之間不斷被帶出，混著後穴的透明淫液匯成了一道道液體從大腿根部不住滑落，在床單上打上了淫靡的痕跡，但更多的是被操弄他的粗長肉棒直接捅進去，隨著男人快速的抽插在紅腫的穴口打出一圈圈濃厚的白沫。

「蓮君，喜歡被大肉棒插嗎？」

「喜歡……再快…一點——啊啊……」

身下的男人湊近了蓮通紅的耳廓低聲吹氣，激得他像燙到一樣瑟縮，卻又反常地一臉坦率地承認，聽到回答之後的男人更賣力地操幹了起來……大概是被粗硬的肉棒碾過敏感點，蓮不可抑制地仰起了纖白的脖頸，發出極度浪蕩的尖吟。

「好…舒服……！哈啊啊……！」

身後的男人粗喘一聲，便扣緊了柔韌的細腰，擺動下胯不斷頂弄他興奮的那處，直把蓮逼出更為淫蕩的浪叫，為了追求更多的快感，他更是激烈地搖晃臀部迎合著身後抽插的男人。

「蓮君，這邊也別忘咯～」

此時身後又有另外一個男人走了進來，挺立的男根直接戳到了蓮君的臉蛋上，而黑髮青年像是拋棄了羞恥一般，纖長的指尖靈巧地套弄著送到面前的肉棒，隨即乖順地含住，像品嚐什麼美食一般陶醉地舔弄起來，粗大的肉棒直接將蓮可愛的腮幫都撐得鼓了起來。

「呼唔……唔唔……」

身下桎梏他的男人見蓮君的小嘴被獨佔，只得轉而吮吸敏感的脖頸，更把頭埋到蓮君的胸前伸出粗糙的舌頭用力舔弄吮吸薄粉的雙乳，熟練的挑弄直把蓮君逼出像發情母獸般的媚聲。

「呼唔……嗯～❤」

「快一點啦，我們這邊要等不及了…唔……！」

鏡頭旁的男人們再也受不了，開始用勃起的硬物戳著蓮君，而神色恍惚的蓮君似乎只要一有空閒的手，便抓住一邊的肉棒，殷勤地套弄起來。身後的男人不知道什麼時候在蓮的體內注射完，之後被操到神色恍惚的青年又被抬起臀部，大張著溢出淫液的小穴再被身下男人的肉棒重新捅了進去。

「呀啊……啊啊啊～❤」

而青年更是順從地將伸到面前的肉棒主動含住，不知道中間到底換了多少個男人，而粉嫩的乳珠早已被男人們吸到紅腫不已。蓮君連男人射完的肉棒也口交乾淨，似乎連上面的一絲白濁也不想放過一樣仔細舔弄。不斷有男人進入鏡頭姦淫著迷亂的少年，而紅腫的騷穴被中出完之後，又有另一根肉棒緊接著捅入尚未合攏的小嘴。

這場淫亂的盛宴似乎還未完結，蓮的小腹已經再次被射得微微鼓起來，分娩盆不知什麼時候已經被打翻，少年滿身都是男人腥臭的精液，但身心已經徹底沉醉在藥效之下的蓮就像淫媚的妖精，似乎怎樣都不夠似的，緊接著張開雙腿坐到了男人挺立的性器上，一刻不停地榨取著精汁。

畫面再次進入黑屏，而這次我知道影片終於播完，不知道為什麼，比起『雨宮蓮』這個隨處可見的化名，我突然萌生一種…想知道這名少年真名的慾望，他到底在哪裡做著什麼事情，這具淫蕩的身體，究竟被多少個男人疼愛過呢……

正當我意猶未盡想要再度品嚐的時候，家裡從來沒被人按過的門鈴卻突然間響了起來，嚇得我不由得暗罵一聲，真是的，誰在這個時間……我下意識看了看鐘——噢，居然一不小心就看到了早上了嗎。大清早的到底是誰，先應付一下吧，至於老闆的光碟，當然要複製下來了。正當我點開刻錄的時候，該死的門鈴又催促般的響了起來。

「來了！」

我邊應邊繞過房內的垃圾向外走去，內心祈禱一下千萬不要是老闆那貨之後打開門。

「您好，我是新搬過來的鄰居，這裡是一點小小心意，如果不嫌棄的話請品嚐一下吧。」

門外穿著暖色圍裙，雙手捧著精緻手作料理的青年對著來者綻開了無比溫柔的笑容。

「我叫來栖曉，請多多指教。」

（TBC？


End file.
